smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Village Of Fun (story)
The Village Of Fun is one of the stories of Smurfs:The Magical Blue Season 8.''It is an adaption to the cartoon show episode,''Smurfy Acres. Plot Summary As he ran out of ideas to capture the Smurfs, Gargamel decided to use the Greater Book Of Unbeatable Spells for the spell he needed:To create a new Smurf Village to attract the Smurfs to it so he can spring the trap on them.After creating it, he named it The Village Of Fun. Gargamel then climbs a nearby tree to see a group of Smurfs, trying to find a mushroom big enough for a Smurf's house.After the Smurfs turn into another direction, Gargamel has a backup plan in his mind:Make magic mirrors so the Smurfs can watch The Village Of Fun Show and when they go to the village, they will be trapped. Upon creating the mirrors, he sets one in the forest where the Smurfs will find it.When the Smurfs discovered it, Gargamel acts like a salesman and says that they are the owners of a magic mirror, and at noon the whole village can watch The Village Of Fun Show and said it is 100% free before disappearing from the mirror. At noon, all the Smurfs were at the Smurf Village Theater.After a second, the salesman appeared again(who is Gargamel of course) and shared the details of the Village Of Fun before showing the second star of the show who is a not funny jester.As all the Smurfs laugh at the funny jokes, Smurfette was the only one who wasn't laughing, she then notice the characters in the mirror look like someone she knows.After all the details were in, the Smurfs then rushed to the village(without their stuff), Smurfette decided to stay behind as she doesn't feel safe there.But the Smurfs conviced her to come with them. As the Smurfs have fun at the new village, Smurfette was standing outside of the village, looking very caution like as she sees Gargamel springs the trap on the Smurfs....although the cages were full of electric energy which made it impossible for him to bring them back to his hovel. The Smurfs were crying for help now as they try to get themselves out of their cages.Smurfette then comes up with a plan, she would try to make a spell that will easily get rid of the electric energy from the cages, and if Gargamel beats her to the Smurfs, she would make him have a free ticket to China by tricking him into thinking that he had found the way to remove the jewel from her forehead. After freeing the Smurfs, everything was smurfy again, but for Gargamel he was going on vacation! The Story Acts Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Act 4 Act 5 Act 6 Voice Cast (desired) Smurfs Papa Smurf-Mandy Patinkin Smurfette-Emily Rose Clumsy Smurf-Bill Callaway Brainy Smurf-Danny Pudi Hefty Smurf-Matt Stone Handy Smurf-Bret Marnell Vanity Smurf-Joe Alaskey Painter Smurf-Phil LaMarr Rellette Smurfette-Anna Garduno Nat Smurfling-Charlie Adler Sassette Smurfling-Juile Dees-McWhirter Orin Smurf-Juile McWhirter Humans Gargamel-Rainn Wilson Animals Azrael-Unknown Notes * Instead of summoning a giant stone to trap the Smurfs, Gargamel summons electric energy cages instead. * Gargamel is the only human who appears in this story. * Papa Smurf is one of Smurfs who goes to the Village Of Fun in this story. Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Cartoon show episode adaptations